Problem: In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $9$ to $10$. If there are $36$ girls, how many boys are there?
Answer: A ratio of $9$ girls to $10$ boys means that there is a group of $9$ girls for every group of $10$ boys. If there are $36$ girls, then there are $4$ groups of $9$ girls each. Because we know the ratio is $9:10$ , there must be $4$ groups of $10$ boys each. There is a total of $40$ boys in language class.